The Story of L: A Past Not Forgotten
by NatFiction
Summary: L had a life that he couldn't forget. From his birth to his death, these memories were never forgotten.


**Hi! I know I haven't finished my other story, but I have serious writer's block, so I'll be working on this one.**

**Title: **The Story of L: A Past Not Forgotten

**Chapter: **Birth

**Warnings: **None.

**Parings: **None.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note.

* * *

October 12, 1982

Lucas and Lily Lawliet were a happy couple. Everything was perfect. Lucas was a detective in the London Police Department and Lily worked alongside him. Once they found out that Lily was pregnant, everything changed for the better. It was boy, which they had found out a few months earlier, and they still hadn't come up with a name.

"How about Liam?" Lucas suggested. They wanted something that started with an L. It only made sense, since both of their names started with L.

"Liam Lawliet?" Lily questioned. "I don't like it." She rubbed her stomach, as if asking the baby if he liked the name. "How about Leo?"

"I'm not sure that 'Leo Lawliet' has a nice ring to it," Lucas said. "Lee?"

Lily shook her head. "How about Logan?"

Lucas tilted his head to the side. "It sounds too... American."

"What's wrong with America, dear?" Lily asked playfully.

"Nothing, it's just... we're English, not American."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh, alright."

Lucas smiled and went to the kitchen. "I'll make us dinner. You should lie down, it might help any pain that you're feeling."

* * *

October 31, 1982

"Okay, ma'am, just push a little more," instructed the doctor delivering the child.

Lily strained a bit more and after a while, gave birth to a small baby boy. She steadied her breathing as much as she could and looked over at the nurse who was holding him.

The nurse could sense her fear and reassured her. "It's okay, he's fine, just a bit underweight, but that shouldn't be a huge problem." She smiled and carefully handed Lily the child.

"He's beautiful," she whispered, a tear staining her cheek. Lucas stood behind her, and looked over her shoulder at the baby. He smiled and kissed Lily softly on the cheek.

"What will we name him?" asked Lucas. "We still need an L-name."

"How about L?" the nurse suggested.

"L? Like the letter?" Lily asked. "L Lawliet. I actually think that it sounds nice."

Lucas thought for a moment before replying, "yeah, it sounds...unique."

"So we'll name him L then? What about a middle name?"

"He doesn't need a middle name, dear," Lucas said.

Lily sighed, "okay, his name is L Lawliet. When will we get to take him home?"

The nurse replied, "tomorrow, we need to keep an eye on him. Oh, and would you like him circumcised?"

The Lawliets looked at each other for a moment.

"Yes," replied Lucas.

* * *

November 18, 1985

The Lawliets had gone to every toy store they could to get L some new clothes and toys to decorate the bare room. L was asleep in his crib when they came back.

"Isn't he adorable?" Lily asked.

Lucas nodded, smiling as he set the new toys down next to the crib.

L woke up a while later and after getting changed, he went to play with the new toys. Unlike most children, he didn't play with them for hours. He would quickly get bored of one and then move on to the next. The Lawliets were perplexed and had absolutely no idea what was happening. Another thing was that L hadn't spoken yet. He had turned three last month, and still had't said a word.

They thought about going to a parenting expert, but decided against it. They were detectives; they'd figure it out.

* * *

December 20, 1985

"...and we were able to catch the bad guys in the end, after the murderer made a mistake by giving away his location."

While most parents told there kids fairytales, L liked to hear about his parents' detective stories.

L smiled after hearing the tale. "Deh'tective!" His first word. While it was almost completely slurred, Lucas and Lily could tell that L was trying to say 'detective.'

"Yes, detective." Lucas nodded.

"I wanna be detective!" L exclaimed happily.

"You want to be a detective?" asked Lily.

"Uh huh!"

"Well, if you work hard, I'm sure you'll be a great detective one day, L."

L got off of his father's lap and began running as fast as his three-year-old legs could go around his room, pointing his fingers in the shape of a gun and 'shooting' things.

"Okay, okay, time for bed." Lucas grabbed L and carefully put him in his new bed, putting the blue blankets over him. "Goodnight."

"Nigh'!"

* * *

December 23, 1985

Lucas and Lily had finally decided to potty train L. He was already three years old, and all of their parent-friends' children weren't in diapers, so they decided that L shouldn't be wearing them either.

Lucas led L to the bathroom, wondering how he was supposed to teach this. He bent down to L's height. "Okay, L, I'm going to teach you something very important."

L's eyes widened, and Lucas knew that L was going to be disappointed that this had nothing to do with shooting anything.

"Okay, now let's just take these off," Lucas mumbled undoing L's toddler-sized jeans. Once L was out of his diaper, Lucas walked him over to the toilet. L sighed, "this isn't about detectives, is it?"

Lucas looked down. "No, but after we're done, I"ll tell you a really cool story. How about that?"

L's head shot up. "Okay!"

After finally managing to explain to L what to do, L learned how to use the toilet. _We'll work on aim later, _Lucas decided.

After L's bath, Lucas wrapped him in a towel and walked to his room. He went to the closet to get some pajamas for L, but when he turned around, L was gone. Lucas left the room and wasn't surprised to see L running through the hall naked. Lucas shook his head and ran after him, scooping him up in a tight hug. "Come on, L, did you forget about the story?"

"...and now he's in jail. The end."

L curled up tighter under the blankets. He had fallen asleep halfway through the story, but Lucas wanted to finish it anyway.

"Goodnight, L," he said as he left the room.


End file.
